


Finding Out - Part 1

by Walkinrobe



Series: So Dramatic [18]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, family intervention, finding out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkinrobe/pseuds/Walkinrobe
Summary: Let’s go back to October 2016.Our loved up couple decide to tell their families they’ve unplatoniced themselves.They’ve got a plan.It’s just not the one Danny, Charlie, Jordan, Casey and Kevin had in mind.





	Finding Out - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> The most heartfelt thank you to those brave souls still reading this haphazard collection of stories. 
> 
> Thank you for the comments and kudos - I love them so - they make my insides happy.
> 
> Plus, does any know who Judy Blume is??? I hope you all get this reference!

Finding Out - Part 1 

October 2016

When she was a kid her Mom had a collection of awesomely 1980s aerobics videos. The routines were led by Suzanne Summers and Jane Fonda. It was big hair, headbands and shiny Spandex, all embedded onto clunky VHS tapes that took three insufferable minutes to rewind a 45 minutes aerobics class. 

She and her Mom did a routine together each morning, once they’d dropped Casey, Kevin and Jordan at school. It’s still one of her favourite childhood memories. The instructors chanting ‘Feel the burn. Feeeeeel the buuuuurn!’ to the camera is etched into her memory, along with the smell of her Mum’s floral antiperspirant and the scratchy feel of the old rubber yoga mats they used on the floor. 

Feeling her lungs burn from high intensity physical exercise is one of her favourite things. That post workout high, it’s addictive, whether it’s borne from skating, the gym or, ahem, other physical activity.

Scott’s face is currently flushed, red from his own physical exertion. There’s something quintessentially ‘Scott’ about him when he’s wiping sweat from his brow. Perhaps it’s twenty years of being sweaty together. Perhaps it’s the evolutionary cliche - a good looking man being attractive to a woman on the most basic level of human desire.

Of course, his thoughts are completely aligned with hers and he pipes up, unprovoked, the exact moment she contemplates this issue. Is it creepy or comforting? She’ll go with comforting, it takes less emotional energy.

‘Tessa Jane, you are hot as fuck when beads of sweat are dripping down your temples’ he sighs.

‘Why, thank you. I think?’ she screws up her face to question the legitimacy of his compliment. 

He ignores her second guess at his sincerity.

‘That was our eighth go at that. You happy with where it’s ended up?’ she puffs and raises her eyebrows in a cheeky, unspoken effort to draw out an accurate appraisal from him. Then she sneaks a quick kiss to his cheek.

‘You serious?’ he chortles as he catches his own breath. ‘You don’t think we nailed it from the very first time?’ 

He’s staring back at her in the hallway mirror after some top-notch sex. Two weeks into this new phase of their relationship and the most recently discovered aspects of the Virtue Moir partnership are highly gratifying - enhanced emotional intimacy and increased physicality being the front runners. But it also feels very organic and well, unsurprising, like a natural expansion of their collaboration rather than something foreign foisted upon them. 

To be honest, the relief that she feels, about everything going along swimmingly, is immense. As much as she was keen to delve into a romantic relationship with her oldest friend, and business partner, there was a nagging concern that this was an extremely high risk activity.

Plus the sex is very, very satisfying. Ugh, so fucking satisfying. More satisfying than with anybody else and she’s definitely had some great sex in the past. Sex with Scott is on a whole different level.

‘Yeah, I do’, she concedes, caressing his cheek with the back of her fingers and giving him her best smile. God, it is divine when it’s just the two of them enjoying themselves in only a way they can. 

‘And are you really counting the number of times we’ve fucked?’ he snorts. He kisses her shoulder and runs his hands down her arms to squeeze her hands. The soft touches and reassurance? That’s also quintessentially ‘Scott’.

‘Absolutely’ she affirms. ‘I’m cataloguing it play by play so we can add it to the revised edition of our book. So far it goes missionary, seated, all fours, shower, couch, missionary, spooning and standing in front of the hallway mirror. It’ll be quite the compelling read. I’m all about expanding our readership, you know’.

She winks.

‘I think you’ll find it was spooning, missionary then the mirror. Not missionary, spooning, mirror’ he corrects.

‘Oh! Are you tracking this in a spreadsheet too?’ she mocks, scoping their clothes from the floor and walking from the mirror down the hallway. Scott follows her into her bedroom, gently relieving her of the clothes and depositing them into the laundry hamper.

‘Nope, not a spreadsheet, it’s actually in a written journal. I’m fully committed to perpetuating the myth that I’m technologically illiterate’ he taunts back.

Scott steers her into the en-suite bathroom then steps into the room to join her. He cups her face and gives her a tender kiss on the mouth.

‘I kinda think we should give the next edition of our book the whole Judy Blume treatment. Perhaps a ‘Forever’ meets ‘Are You There God It’s Me Margaret?’ type do-over. Like a coming of age story where we delve into puberty and our teenage angst. You’d be keen, right?’ he smiles mischievously while running his hand along her clavicle.

At this she bursts out laughing. 

‘How do you even know about either of those books?’ she’s incredulous. ‘How very sensitive and widely read of you to have engaged in some controversial, mid-1970s teenage fiction’. 

He spins around to open the shower door and turn on the water. Once it’s warm he takes her hand and guides her into the shower. He follows her. She faces the water and passes him the body wash. He lathers up the loofah and runs it down her back in long sweeps. Oh my God, that feels good.

‘I know stuff’ he says mysteriously.

She peers at him over her shoulder and furrows her brow. He give her a Cheshire Cat like grin.

‘Moir, there is not enough money in all the world to make me want to revisit our awkward teenage years. Ever’. 

She tilts her head to the right as he runs the loofah up her back and down her left arm. 

She’s never felt comfortable enough to maintain a proper conversation while showering with other guys. It’s always been a ‘get in the shower, have sex, get out’ kind of thing. Not with Scott, standing in the shower together has an undercurrent of content and ease. It feels both overwhelmingly and underwhelmingly normal. 

He steps in front of her so she’s looking into his eyes. She circles her arms around his neck and draws his face to her so she can kiss him sweetly on his forehead.

‘So that’s a ‘no’ to editing our book to including your first period and our respective loss of virginity stories?’ he asks straight-faced.

She responds in an equally faux serious tone. ‘If you want to include the story of how you almost lost your virginity to Clare Anderson, by coming on her thigh before you even got inside her, then we can absolutely add in the story of when I got my first period on a drive between Canton and Ilderton’. 

He quickly grabs her around the waist, trapping her arms by her side. He squeezes her, his arms sliding around her slippery, soapy body. 

‘Virtch! Fuck. You are mean’ he teases. ‘That does NOT count as my first time. I simultaneously love and hate that you know this kind of shit about me’.

Their faces are almost touching. She rises up onto her toes to whisper to him.

‘I remember everything about you, Moir. In fact, I know everything about you. I’m your girl, right?’ she smiles.

He lets out a deep breath and gently releases her arms to hold her by her hips.

‘I’m so in love with you, Tessa Jane’.

He smiles back before giving her a slow, sexy kiss, running his hands from her hips to her ass and pulling her flush against him.

‘I know’, she responds, wiggling out of his embrace. She holds his chin between her thumb and forefinger before quickly kissing his mouth once, twice, three times, then she disappears from the shower to get dry and dressed.

*

There many enjoyable new habits that have evolved over the past two weeks since he and Tess abandoned the platonic part of their relationship. Waking up in the morning to find her body smooshed under his armpit and her sleepy head on his chest? Definitely towards the top of the list. 

She’s such a fucking delightful human being. His previous mantra of ‘Don’t fall in love with Tess’ has progressed to ‘Don’t fuck up things with Tess’. 

To be blunt, he doesn’t think he will. There has been something so steadfastly solid about the past two weeks that provides him with a resolute confidence that this will be a decidedly long term, long-term relationship. And the unexpected benefit that they’re skating better than ever. Coincidence? Maybe.

Plus the sex. Fuck me. The sex is off the charts amazing. The way they move together is beyond anything he’s ever experienced. And he’s had a lot of sex. She’s still so typically ‘Tess’ when they’re fucking, she’s funny and honest and just fun. The sex is weaving together their shared history in a way he wasn’t expecting, magnifying all the best parts of them.

He confesses to currently thinking about fucking her 75% of his waking hours. It’s starting to make him worry. He wants to touch her constantly. His dick is perpetually in a state of half-mast, ready to be engaged at a moments notice. Yesterday, he even rubbed one out in the rink shower after a particularly hot and sweaty short dance practice. Is that even normal for a 28 year old man? 

His thoughts are interrupted by his alarm going off. Tess stirs in his arms and rubs her eyes.

‘Motherfucking shitballs, I hate that the Earth takes only 24 hours to rotate. 30 hours, six more sleeping hours, would be much more civilised’ she mumbles.

‘Up, up, Sweetheart’ he encourages. ‘We gotta be on the ice by 7am. Outta bed’.

‘I can’t wait to be retired’ she whines.

He throws off the quilt and stands by the bed.

‘Well, retirement only comes after winning another gold medal. So get your ass in the shower so we can get working on being good enough to beat those French assholes, otherwise we’re going be doing this until 2022. Up, up, up’. 

He claps his hands like he’s applauding a puppy that finally got the ‘sit’ command.

‘The French are definitely assholes’ she stomps into the bathroom.

*

It’s under two weeks to the Skate Canada International and they’re enjoying their rest day, watching a movie at Scott’s place late on a Sunday afternoon. It’s been a well-earned slow, lazy kind of day. 

They’re stretched out on either end of his couch, legs entwined, laying under a cashmere blanket that actually belongs at her house. Scott loves this blanket but is completely ignorant to its cost. She has a mild internal panic every time he eats something sloppy over it. 

As the movie ends, his foot knocks her thigh and he raises his eyebrows suggestively. ‘Wanna muck around?’ he drawls.

‘Got my period’ she pouts.

‘That came around fast’ he pouts back.

‘Yep’. She gets up from her end of the couch, crawls over and snuggles into his arms.

‘Well, perhaps it’s time for a civilised talk instead. We gotta sort out how we’ll tell our families about us, eh?’ He looks down at her, slightly nervous at his own suggestion. But he’s doing a good job at covering it up. It’s his eyes that give him away. 

It’s her body that gives her away, as she momentarily tenses at the thought of telling the combined Virtue Moir pack of their news’.

And of course he picks up on it.

‘Should I take it that you’re not enamoured with the idea of sharing our new relationship status?’ he laughs before turning serious. ‘I don’t wanna keep this from our family, Tess. This is important to me’ he says straight into her eyes.

She swivels so she’s sitting up and places herself within his arms reach, directly in front of him. Scott immediately stretches to hold her hand. She pulls it back. He raises his eyebrows to question her refusal. 

She’s a little bit cranky that he thinks she’d want to hide it from their family. Huh???

‘Hey, when did I say I wanted to keep this from our family? I never said that’ she snarks.

‘OK’ he says calmly. ‘What made you bristle when I suggested it?’ 

She can tell he’s trying to be open and engaged. And it irks her that he’s being so fucking mature about it. Probably because she’s not, she doesn’t really want to have this conversation right now. She’s feeling tired and snippy.

‘Ugh, it’s not that I don’t want to share it. It’s not a secret from our families. It’s just the inevitable inquisition and multitudinous questions that will come. Are we sure? Have we really thought about it? What if it effects our skating? Blah, blah’ she rolls her eyes. 

‘Sweetheart, they’re all legitimate questions. We’d ask the same thing if we were in their shoes. In fact, we’ve asked the same thing of ourselves. We know the answers to those questions and we should just tell our families we’re together in a way that answers all those concerns’ he reasons. 

He stretches out again to take her hand and this time she lets him.

She sighs. ‘Your newfound emotional maturity still shocks me, Moir.’

‘Yeah, this is one of those times where you shouldn’t think too highly of me. It was proceeded by a litany of shitty behaviour and has been a long time coming’ he tugs her close to him and she snuggles against his side again.

‘Our rules are brutal honesty and loving the fuck out of each other, right?’ She entwines their fingers and rubs her thumb across the top of his thumb.

‘Yep’ he replies, kissing her head.

‘So for me that’s the answer to all the questions about our relationship. It’s simple. We’re in love with each other and we’re going to make this work by communicating and loving the fuck out of each other’.

And she means every word.

*

A couple of weeks later they’re in Mississauga for the Skate Canada International. Jordan, Charlie and their parents have made the trip to support them. Danny and Tess’ brothers can’t make it. Not that they’d really expect them too. It’s only early in the season. Still, it’s nice to have family around and they’ve decided to take the opportunity to drop their relationship bomb.

The plan is to divide and conquer. He’ll tell his folks, Tess will tell her Mom and they’ll just play the sibling card by ear.

As they are waiting to check-in to their hotel Tess leans over to speak quietly in his ear.

‘I keep having nightmares where our relationship is outed to our family before we can tell them - overheard conversations on Danny’s baby monitor, misdirected emails to Jordan, nieces and nephews finding us kissing etc’.

‘Count yourself lucky, I dreamt that Casey walked in on us fucking’ he murmurs through a closed mouth.

She physically recoils from him and her eyes go wide. 

‘Holy shit. Let’s win this fucking event and then subject ourselves to our family’s mockery. Get it all over and done with’ she sighs. 

‘Next?’ the receptionist calls. She steps up to the hotel’s reception desk and turns on her best media smile ‘Checking in for Virtue, please’.

*

Unsurprisingly, nothing goes to plan. 

Except the skating. The routines need finessing but it’s enough to win. Although Chock and Bates beat them in the free dance. American bastards.

After the presentation ceremony she and Scott drag their tired backsides to her hotel room to have a quiet couple of hours before they have dinner with their parents. The scene-to-be of their big reveal. 

However, they unexpectedly find Jordan and Charlie seated on the hallway floor outside her hotel room door. 

‘Fuck me. This cannot be good’ Scott sighs to her as they spot their siblings.

‘Motherfuckers. I’m too tired to deal with this shitshow right now’. She fumbles in her pocket for her room key.

As they get to the hotel room door Jordan and Charlie stand up. No one speaks as she opens the hotel room door. Scott merely tilts his head to signal that Jordan and Charlie should enter the room.

‘Before we start, we’re getting Casey, Kev and Dan on Skype’ Jordan announces.

‘What the fuck? Start what?’ she asks her sister.

‘The intervention’ Jordan declares.

‘Christ on a unicycle’ she replies.

She looks to Scott and they have one of their famed, silent conversations. His eyes tells her to be calm and roll with the punches. Her eyes tells him she wants to punch him in the throat.

Once those not in the room are dialled in the four of them in the room sit at the small dining table and the torture begins. 

Of course it’s her sister leading the charge.

‘Siblings’ Jordan begins, ‘firstly, congrats on the win. As you know, we all thought you were batshit crazy coming back to competition but we concede we were wrong. You guys have still got it’.

‘Thanks Jord, that means a lot’ Scott responds diplomatically.

She shoots Scott a look of disdain, he’s such a suck-up right now. 

‘But we haven’t set up this little meet and greet to pat you on the back for tethering the next two years worth of our annual leave to far flung locations in support of your dream of another Olympic gold’ Jordan continues.

Scott raises his eyebrows in a way that tells her he thought that was a bit mean from Jordan. She just stares back, telling him to let it go and not be such a baby.

Charlie takes over. 

‘But we don’t want to talk about your skating’. Their is something in Charlie’s voice that gives away he’s a tad nervous. 

She can see Scott shift in his seat and that he’s cottoned on to this too. And that Scott’s just decided he won’t make this easy for their siblings.

‘You don’t?’ he responds straight faced. ‘What would everyone like to discuss?’

‘Ah, your relationship,’ Charlie hesitantly responds.

‘What about it?’ she asks innocently, falling in line with Scott.

‘The nature of it’ Casey offers.

‘In what particular way?’ Scott plays along, seeking to clarify.

‘The platonic nature’ chimes in Danny. ‘More specifically, the potential for it not to be platonic any longer’ he adds while nodding his head in a knowing way.

Everyone is quiet. A number of hopeful but confused looks are exchanged amongst the seven of them.

‘Do you have any idea what they’re talking about’ Scott stage whispers out the corner of his mouth to her.

‘No one iota’ she shakes her head.

‘Fuck me’ sighs Jordan. ‘What we’re saying is that, Scott, we think you’re in love with Tess. And Tess, we think you’re in love with Scott. Can you please have a sensible conversation about your mutual attraction and work out your feelings. We think you’ll find they align. It would likely make you both very happy to embark upon a romantic relationship and the radiant happiness would be a blessing to those here. At the very minimum we’d all spend a lot less time talking about you behind your back’.

‘JORDAN!!!’ choruses Danny, Charlie, Casey and Kevin.

‘Oh, don’t be such pussies. I know that’s not how we planned to say it. Sometimes it’s easiest to just rip off the bandaid’. Jordan waves her hand in disregard.

‘Fuck me, Jord, that was brutal’ Scott winces.

She loves her family. And their meddlesome ways. She’s never enjoyed a family Skype conversation more. She’s also surprised to hear she and Scott have been the subject of much conversation. 

She looks to Scott and cocks her head. ‘You want me to...?’ she asks.

‘Be my guest, Sweetheart’ Scott affirms. 

‘Well, we could say a million smart arse things right now, and draw this out, but I think I’ll just put you all out of your misery’ she smiles.

‘We’re one step ahead of you. You’ll be happy to know that, as adults in our late twenties, we have been capable of figuring this out on our own, without the help of our big brothers and sister. We have been together for a little while and we are very happy’. 

She looks to Scott and he throws his arm around her, giving her a quick kiss on the mouth.

Five surprised faces looks back at them.

‘Right! Question or comments? Fire away!’ Scott beams.

‘Are you fucking with us?’ asks Danny.

‘Daniel, were you not listening? I just told you I am fucking your baby brother’ she deadpans.

‘Jesus Christ’ Danny whistles. ‘Wait until the rest of bloody Canada finds out’.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2:
> 
> How does Joe take the news?
> 
> And a bit of on-ice fuckery.


End file.
